Resident Evil: Aftershock
by Berserker121
Summary: A story I made of the events following Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, it includes a little bit of the events in Resident Evil: Code Veronica. Please RR! This is my first story.
1. Flashback

**Flashback**

Jill couldn't stop turning it over and over in her mind...

_"Jill, are you OK?"_

Carlos.

_"I'm Here!!"_

It had still hurt to move too much.

_"Jill! Don't move. I'll help you outta there!"_

_"Thanks Carlos." _

I said as I was helped out of the rubble, and then I saw IT.

"_Carlos look out!"_

But it was too late. IT, the Nemesis...well what was left of it, picked up Carlos and flung him like a rag doll, and that was the last I saw of Carlos. After that, the Nemesis mutated, and became like a huge dog-slug thing with tentacles. I saw a particle accelerator and I went for it. Just as the Nemesis was about to stop me, something exploded.

_"Carlos?"_

It wasn't Carlos, but it was an Umbrella soldier, judging by what was left after the explosion, maybe it was Nikolai. I don't know, there was no stopping if I wanted to kill it. I got to the particle accelerator and aimed it at the Nemesis.

_"This time you die, bitch!!!"_

I fired, and it was over. I wanted to just stay there and rest, but there wasn't time. I had to go because the nuke was almost over the city. I went out to the helicopter, but it was smoldering, it had exploded.

_"Shit! Noooo!!! This can't be happening!!!"_

Then you showed up, Barry. You showed up with a helicopter, and saved me just in time. So that was what happened.........


	2. Airports and Helicopters

**Airports and Helicopters**

_Outside suburbs of Raccoon City_

"It's still hard to let go, Barry." Jill said with tears leaking from her eyes. "I think... I may have loved him."

"I know, Jill. I know how it feels to lose someone to Umbrella. I lost my best friend to them. Remember Enrico, Jill? That damn bastard Wesker killed him right in front of us, and I helped him do it!!" He said, as he turned twords the airport, wiping a tear or two from his eyes. "We're almost there."

"I can't wait to see Chris. Who else'll be there, again?" She asked, also wiping tears from her eyes.

"Uh, let's see... well Chris for one... uh... oh yeah 'Becca, too. And some fresh out rookie named Leon. He escaped Raccoon with Chris's sister, Claire, and the Little Birkin girl."

"Where are the other two?"

"Sherry Birkin is missing, and Claire went to Paris." Barry said gruffly.

"Why'd she go before us?"

She said there was an Umbrella Building there, and she was going to investigate it for info, before she met up with us in Austria." He accelerated the Jeep. "Looks like we're going to be a little late."

"She went alone?" She asked, wondering what exactly Claire was doing at that moment.

* * *

_Paris, Umbrella Corporation Building_

Claire, a 19 year old college student, is running through a hallway, holding a S.T.A.R.S. standard-issue Baretta. She was being chased by the guards of the building for intruding after hours. She turned the corner into a windowed hallway, and did not hear her pursuers' footsteps. She started to take a rest, but caught sight of why her attackers stopped following.

"Shi..." Her words were lost in the resounding booms of a helicopter's chaingun.

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatatat_

Claire ran for her life down the hall, the glass windows shattering right behind her. Her leg wanted to stop, but her brain told them to move even faster.

_Doorway!!! _She thought.

The adrenaline rush gave her the boost she needed to dive through the door and down the stairs. She was, evidently, in a windowless room. She turned around, only to come face to face with about a dozen guards, all theirs guns trained on her.

"Hands up!! Drop your weapon!!"

Claire put her hands up and hesitated, seeing gas tanks behind the guards. She had an idea. One chance, and if she fucked this up, she was dead where she stood.

"I said drop your weapon!"

She obliged, and dropped her gun. When it was about halfway down, she dropped so she was on her side, and caught the gun in midair. She prayed and pulled the trigger.

_One...two...thr_

_BOOM!!_

After three shots, she hit the tanks and they blew. Gaurds wre down and either wounded or dead. She heard a step behind her. She whipped around and pulled the trigger.

_Chink._

It was empty.

"Give it up." It was a latino man, and held a pistol to her face. She tried to run, but another guard hit her in head with the butt of his rifle, and Claire slipped into a deep sleep.****

* * *

_Airport, far outside Raccoon City_

"Here they are. Hey Barry!" yelled Chris, waving his arms.

A Jeep came to a stop right in front of them.

"Finally." Leon said, sarcastically. He was dressed in a tan T-shirt and jeans with a jean jacket. While, Chris on the other hand, still had his S.T.A.R.S. uniform on.

"Shut up, Leon. Jill probably needed to pack some extra bras." Said Chris jokingly, winking at her.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" said Jill, winking back.

"Come on, ladies. We gotta go. That includes you too, Chris." Barry stated.

Where's Rebecca?" Jill inquired.

Already asleep on the plane. It _is_ a little early to wake for an eighteen year old college grad, or so she says." Chris said on his way up the steps to the plane.

"What, two a.m. is too early?" Barry asked.

"Pilot, we're ready to go!" Leon yelled to the front of the plane.

"Where to, sir!" a voice yelled back.

"To Umbrella Headquarters, in Austria." Chris said.


	3. Into the Belly of the Beast or Not

**Into the Belly of the Beast…or not**

Jill couldn't sleep. She couldn't on the plane, or at their base of operations. She was too… exited. She was exited because, within the week, they would be going into the headquarters of Umbrella. Finally, they were doing something… something to stop Umbrella.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Said a voice behind her.

It was Chris.

She knew he had a slight crush on her before, but she wasn't sure if he had given up on it. This made her wonder if he really had trouble sleeping, or if he came down to hit on her. Though, she had to admit, she had a crush on him, too.

"No, I just can't stop thinking, 'It's almost over', ya know?"

"Yeah, me too. So why can't you sleep?" he said, a little accusingly.

"Ikeep having nightmares about the city. About what happened to Brad, about Carlos. Both of them right in front of me, both of them by the same creature, both killed by the ambitions of _Umbrella."_ She stared to drop tears from her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring what happened in the city up. Sorry about that."

"Chris, I know you like me, but it just can't happen. At least, not now. Not when we're about to go into Umbrella HQ. And besides, I don't like you that way. I used to, but that changed when I met Carlos. I love him. Even though he's gone," she really started crying now, "I won't, no, I can't stop beliving he still out there, looking for me. And ya know what? I won't stop looking for him, either!" Jill yelled, water flying away from her eyes as she stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Dammit." Chris said to the darkness.

She didn't sleep all night, and the next morning, she couldn't even look Chris in the face. They were gathering up supplies for tonight's raid.

_It's happening. It's finally happening._

They were going through the equipment now. They checked out the rifles and the pistols. They were fine. It's now six o'clock. They were ready to leave.

"You guys ready?" Barry said. There was a mutter of yes throughout the group. This group, these five people, were the ones who were going to finally do it. They would take down Umbrella. Then something happened.

"Wait!" Chris shouted. "I here a phone ringing from inside the base! Maybe it's Claire! I have to check it out! Wait here for me, I'll be back in five." And without another word, he ran to the base. He came out ten minutes later with a solemn look on his face. "Claire's been captured. She's being held in an Umbrella facility somewhere called Rockfort Island. I have to go save her. It's just something I have to do. If you guys want to go ahead without me, you go. But I can't. I can't have Claire be in the hands of those maniacs. I'm leaving tonight. Sorry."

"Don't worry, Chris. You're never alone. You have us, right guys?" and surprisingly, the words came out of her own mouth.

"Yeah, we're with ya, buddy." Barry uttered.

"And we'll even help you pack." Rebecca said lightly.

"Thanks guys, I won't forget this."


End file.
